


Frosting

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/M, Food Kink, Het, Light Bondage, Mysterious Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt for this was a picture I can't find, but it had Naoto tied up with ribbons and covered in chocolate sauce. The prompter also specified "absolutely no dick!Souji" and a preference for an established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosting

Souji grinned. If there was anything that made it worth risking his ass in battle against horrible nightmare creatures from the depths of hell on a monthly basis, it was the sight of Naoto tied up and helpless, wearing nothing but the yellow silk ribbon binding her arms and legs and curling around her soft, _succulent_ body.

The little dabs of chocolate sauce were just... well, icing on the cake. It was going to be a pleasure getting her out of it - ribbon and chocolate both - and he fully expected her to enjoy it every bit as much as he knew he would.

He took his time unzipping his pants.

Naoto's eyes grew wide as they dropped around his ankles, and she gasped. His grin widened. That was the way it should be. 

...or was it...?

"S-senpai! What happened to your..."

Souji looked down at his oddly featureless crotch and scratched his head.

"You know," he said, "that is a _very_ good question."

**Author's Note:**

> And apparently that's where my mind goes when you ask for "no dick!Souji". Fortunately the OP didn't mind.


End file.
